Dragon's Eyes
by PenMaster
Summary: This is a B/V G/CC K/18 fic. On vegetasei and there is an amulet that will control the dragons. Vegeta and his men will do anything to get it ...until bulma comes along. Lemon to come in later chapters :D
1. The beginning

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does (If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
. = thoughts  
  
"." = speaking  
  
A/N: This is an introduction of the chapters to come. I hate introductions and I know that this one sucks but I've gotta do it. Flame me if necessary. =D  
  
  
  
  
  
PRELUDE:  
  
On the planet of Vegetasei, there is an amulet. This amulet has the ability to control the dragons with or without the dragonballs. It was put there by an ancient race of people who was trying to keep the world in order. Once you find the amulet, you can use the dragons for good or evil. With them you can conquer or help the galaxies. There are two pieces to this amulet but joined, it makes one amulet. There is a map to each one of the pieces. But no one knows where they are. There are two couples, one good one evil, that are allowed to posses the amulets. One piece is made for a male; one is made for a female. In order to find these two pieces you have to search through the depths of hell. Many unknowing strong warriors have searched and perished for this very reason.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
In The Beginning  
  
"Prince Vegeta, calm down PLEASE!!!!" Goku, Vegeta's faithful head of guards said. They were standing in the prince's room and Vegeta had just found out that the only person who knew where the Dragon's eye amulet was  
  
"How in the crap can I calm down when that damn amulet keeps eluding my grasp!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it as Goku's head. Goku blocked it with ease.  
  
"Well sire, when you found out that Nappa even had a remote idea where it was, you killed him on the spot because you thought he was receiving outside information without telling you." Goku scratched his head and looked at the enraged smirking Vegeta. "So it's slightly your fault," he mumbled.  
  
"I heard that you pea-brained idiot. How in the hell could it have been my fault!! He was plotting behind my back and he tried to take over Vegetasei numerous times." He crossed his arms and leaned against his bedroom wall. "My dumb asshole father couldn't have stopped Nappa anyway." He smirked "My father thinks that he is the strongest on Vegetasei. Boy does he have another thing coming."  
  
"Anyway," Goku rolled his eyes "what are we going to do about the amulet?"  
  
"We need a plan therefore we need someone smart." Vegeta looked at Goku "Well Kakkarot, I guess that rules you out and they need my superiority so they can't use my magnificent brain."  
  
Yeah right Goku thought. "Where's Krillin? You can get him to figure out something."  
  
"Kami knows" Vegeta mumbled, "What about the laboratories, don't they have some brilliant people in there. Find Krillin and get me someone quickly. Find me the smartest person on the planet. NOW!!!!!!" Vegeta banged his hand on the nearest table and broke it.  
  
Goku walked away "Kami, if I didn't know him better I'd say he was PMSing" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT" Vegeta yelled at Goku's retreating back.  
  
Goku smiled "Good"  
  
Vegeta sat down and thought to himself. "I'll do whatever it takes to get that amulet. Even if it means murder.  
  
  
  
Bulma was sitting on her bed reviewing some notes on her newest invention: a jewel detector. Chichi ran in the room and plopped down on Bulma's bed.  
  
"Guess what!!!" Chichi seemed excited.  
  
"I don't know and don't wanna know but I bet your gonna tell me." Bulma replied. Chichi's constant happy mood had begun to annoy her. Everyone seemed happy except her.  
  
"Damn girl, what got your panties in a twist." Chichi was becoming annoyed too.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's no big deal, So what's goin' on." Whatever made her friend happy made her happy. She sat up and acted interested.  
  
"I met the hottest guy I think he's a guard or something, Kami he's hot. I think he said his name was Goku. I can't forget those eyes, that hair.that ass." Chichi and Bulma laughed together.  
  
Bulma got serious. If only I could find a guy for myself. She thought of her life. It hadn't been easy finding any friends much less boyfriends. Her hair always got in her way. Girls were envious because of her looks and brains. Guys just wanted her for a good lay. Nobody cared about her, until she found Chichi. She thought that her hair was cool and didn't care about how smart she was. She looked at her friend rambling on about this Goku guy and noticed that her eyes were sorta glazed. She must really like him.  
  
"So Chi, what are we going to do today, I'm sorta bored."  
  
"Well, whacha got in mind"  
  
"Well, lets go flirt with some of the guards. Maybe you can find your boy- toy." She smiled. Chichi was happy and she squealed with delight. "You know Bulma you really are a genius"  
  
She had been noticing a certain person around the palace lately. I wonder what he is. She really had been sheltered on her life here on Vegetasei. So she didn't know any royalty or the higher guards. She knew their names of course but she never had met any. I wonder what he is. He must be one of the higher guards because he has a look of royalty about him. How can I get him to notice me She though about it. she ad an idea.  
  
"Yeah Chi, I guess I am" she smiled wickedly.  
  
Chi looked at Bulma smiling. What was she thinking? Well whatever it was it was sure as hell going to make the day interesting.  
  
Goku was telling Krillin the plan that Vegeta and him had discussed. Vegeta had decided that Goku would get a young lady by the name of Chichi who was known for her cooking skills. Krillin was assigned to get a woman by the name of 18 who was the strongest woman on Vegetasei.  
  
What a weird name Goku thought.  
  
Goku wondered who was going to get the last girl, Bulma Briefs.  
  
  
  
Hours later:  
  
Who in the hell would knock on her door at 2 a.m.? Who ever it was, was a madman that's for sure.  
  
She put her robe on since all she slept in was underwear. She walked over to the door where the "madman" was still knocking. She was pissed by now. She swung open the door. It was still dark and she couldn't see the man outside. She knew she was safe here and thought it was a guard.  
  
"What the hell do you want!!!!!!" She screeched. The man at the door covered his ears her yelling.  
  
"Are you Bulma Briefs?" He asked with deathly calm.  
  
"Yes why would you want to know at TWO IN THE MORNING?!"  
  
"Get your stuff you're coming with me."  
  
"Oh hell no I'm not and who are you anyway" She was aggravated at his haughtiness.  
  
"Maybe if you turned on the light you'd find out." He said with wry amusement.  
  
Reluctantly she turned on the light outside in the hall. He stepped into the light and smirked at her amazement.  
  
This was the guard that she thought was so hot but he was wearing a royal seal on his garments. Kami he looked hot in his uniform. His bulging muscles also added to her amazement.  
  
How can a man so short be so muscular she thought.  
  
He was wearing his saiyan armor and she looked him up and down. When her wondering eyes reached his face he was smirking evilly.  
  
"Like what you see woman"  
  
"Hardly" she lied "I still don't know who you are." She said truthfully.  
  
He was taken aback. For a woman so smart how can she be so dense.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince and future king of Vegetasei and you are mine"  
  
  
  
Unknowing to Vegeta and Bulma someone was watching.  
  
"Kami, I hate all of this mushy shit." a malicious voice grated.  
  
"But baby lets kill them and get the amulet now" a female voice pouted.  
  
"Soon enough everything will be right and evil will rule again"  
  
  
  
A/N R&R More chapters will be coming out if you like it. I know most of you don't but I promise the next chapter will be better. Just keep reviewing. :P THANX 


	2. Author's Comments

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER  
  
A/N Chapter coming soon probably tomorrow. Keep reviewing. I will explain the 18, Bulma and Chichi story in the chapter to come. I was going to get to that before anyone flamed me for it. Thanx for telling me though. I would've forgotten. No offense to certain people.  
  
I decided for Vegeta to call Goku Kakkarot because that's what he calls him. I figured that calling him Goku all the other times would make it easier on me and ya'll would know who I'm talking about since they're one in the same. Thank you all for reviewing. I especially welcome the people that flame me because it helps me be a better writer and it makes my stories better.  
  
You really make me feel special. =D PenMaster 


	3. The journey

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does (If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
. = thoughts  
  
"." = speaking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Journey  
  
"I can't believe I'm packing to go on a stupid mission with an arrogant asshole." She shoved clothes in her suitcase to emphasize every word. She looked to see what he was doing. He was in her bathroom smelling her perfumes and oils. He bent over to pick something up. "He's wearing tights no less." She threw her hands in the air to emphasize her exasperation.  
  
He became puzzled when he smelled a fragrance called Lucky. I wonder if that's what makes her smell the way she does.  
  
She paused packing her clothes to look at him. Maybe he has some good in him after all. He then dropped a bottle of perfume.  
  
"Woman clean this up!!!" He demanded.  
  
"I could be wrong." She turned around "Clean it up yourself butt wipe"  
  
"What did you call me, and anyway, I am Prince Vegeta future..."  
  
She interrupted "King of Vegetasei, Yeah, I know how many times you have said that. I'll clean it, if you can keep your mouth shut." She stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"Nobody talks to me like that, especially not some stupid average lab woman"  
  
"What did you say to me? Oh hell no, do you want me to royally kick your ass."  
  
He smirked. Just clean it up and get packed. He walked away abruptly.  
  
She walked into the bathroom fuming. "Boy this is going to be interesting"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No stop, please. I'm just trying to... oomph" Krillin hit the wall with a loud BANG!!!  
  
"You learn not to barge in on me, bald idiotic midget" 18, replied calmly.  
  
"Whatever. Can we just go now?" Krillin peeled himself off of the wall.  
  
"Give me 30 minutes."  
  
"30 minutes!!! We have to go in five."  
  
She turned around to glare menacingly at him.  
  
"Okay 30 minutes" he said quickly scratching his head. "She's mean but damn she's hot, the things that I can do to her."  
  
"Don't even try it small fry," she said from her room.  
  
"How in the hell did she hear..."  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE CHICHI!!!" Goku said amazingly.  
  
"YOU'RE GOKU!!!" She blushed furiously. "Kami you're hot!!  
  
He smiled. "You're not to bad yourself." She was wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a shirt that said 'kiss the cook.'  
  
They smiled at each other, just absorbing the other's energy. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So what are we doing? Where are you taking us? What are we looking for? Why are you picking only three girls?"  
  
"Kami. Well, we're looking for an amulet, we're about to go to the city of.well I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. We only picked three girls because you three are the best, in your fields, on Vegetasei. Bulma is the smartest, 18 is the strongest and you are smart, strong and you can cook." He paused "Or so I've heard. I mean they maybe wrong" He shrugged, hoping she would get the picture.  
  
"Would you like a sample...?" she smiled seductively "of food I mean."  
  
His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He jumped up and down, hands in the air. "Would you, aww thanks Chichi!!" He ran into the kitchen like a kid in a toy shop.  
  
I think I'm going to like him She grinned.  
  
  
  
They were on their way out of the palace (that's where they all had lived) and in the air in 45 minutes. They had to wait for the girls, especially Bulma who took her time just to piss Vegeta off. The girls had a hard time grasping the idea of flying. Krillin carried Bulma (since it seemed there was bad blood between her and Vegeta) and Goku carried Chichi. (no explanation for that one =O) 18 knew how to fly and Vegeta decided to go solo. They were headed to the city of Persimmon. There was word that someone there knew where the amulet was.  
  
They landed in the city and it was dirty and smelly. There were loose animals everywhere and the buildings didn't look to sturdy. A man with a knife ran up behind Vegeta and tried to take his broach, which was made out of gold and rubies. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin heard him coming before he made it too far. Vegeta turned around and blasted the helpless man into oblivion.  
  
Bulma gasped at the coldness of Vegeta's actions. 18 was surprised but she wasn't overly shocked. Chichi buried her head in Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Well," Vegeta stated, "let's get moving."  
  
"You heartless, bastard, you could've gone easier on him. You didn't have to kill him." She walked up to him and put her finger in his chest.  
  
"If you've got a problem with it, don't watch next time" He walked away.  
  
"What do you mean next time?! I." She was about to say something else but Krillin quieted her.  
  
"Don't get him mad okay." Goku warned  
  
"I don't give a donkey's ass about him!!! Mmf." Chichi covered Bulma's mouth. 18 laughed.  
  
"Please heed Goku's words" Chichi begged.  
  
Krillin sat back and watched the whole ordeal afraid to say anything. "I think we should catch up with Vegeta now. The rest agreed.  
  
Vegeta was heading towards a tall building and entered. The crew hurried to catch up with him and entered also.  
  
"It's about time you got here." He remarked with out turning around.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta." Krillin declared.  
  
A short stocky man approached Vegeta.  
  
"Can I help you sir" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to see Zarbon, NOW!!!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." The man seemed annoyed.  
  
"Oh really" He smirked and raised his ki level to scare the man. He succeeded.  
  
The man ran into the back for about 5 minutes. Vegeta got impatient. He was about to storm in there when the man came out.  
  
"Zarbon will see you now."  
  
"I'd like to meet this Zarbon. Why do people respect him so much? Or is that fear?" 18 asked inquisitively.  
  
They all followed Vegeta into the dark, damp room. Zarbon was sitting around a table with 8 other guys. They were talking about the amulet also.  
  
"Hello Zarbon. Busy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Naw. I'm never too busy to see you, Goku, and Krillin." Goku and Krillin nodded their heads towards Zarbon.  
  
"Tell me about the amulet Zarbon, unless you want to get killed of course. We'll happily oblige you." Vegeta motioned to the other two burly saiyains. "Isn't that right boys."  
  
Vegeta knew that they never liked Zarbon and was trying to scare the truth out of him.  
  
"I'm not trying to start anything. The only thing new that I know is that it was put there by the Tsufurins but I think you know that."  
  
"No I didn't, got anything else to tell me."  
  
"Well I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Really? This ought to be interesting." He crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Someone had been sneaking behind Bulma while Zarbon was talking. She was the last one to come in, therefore she was the farthest behind the group. The culprit had to have obviously been in the former room.  
  
That person covered her mouth and knocked her on the back of the head. Before she fell, she heard a blast, then was caught by someone before she hit the floor. Then the only thing that she saw was blackness.  
  
A/N: Read and Review: I hoped you liked it. Your reviews really made me feel special. *Gets emotional* The more you review the quicker the next chapters will come out. Thanx all. =D PenMaster 


	4. History

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does (If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
. = thoughts  
  
"." = speaking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
History  
  
Bulma woke up from her unconciousness 2 hous after the incident. Goku and Chichi were by her side all the time but Vegeta was never too far away. 18 and Krillin had gone to get some supplies.  
  
She tried to sit up but was pushed back down. "You have a really bad bump on your head. If you sit up your going to get dizzy." Goku warned.  
  
"No just let me get up. I've been in this stuffy room all day." She got up quickly and stood up. She felt a wave of dizzyness hit her and she started to fall. Vegeta anticipted this and caught her before she hit the ground. Then it hit her.  
  
"You were the one that caught me." She was confused. "Why?"  
  
"Baka onna, it doesn't matter." He inhaled her scent and was reminded of her perfumes. He was tempted to kiss her but Goku and Chichi were in the room. He looked up, and they were necking as well.  
  
What is he doing to me. Kami he looks good. She contemplated last nights events. There is some good in him or else he would have let me hit the floor. She smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He lay her back on the bed. By now 18 and krillin were back. 18 was blushing furiously and Krillin looked like he had did something naughty.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Bulma covered her face with her hands. She decided to lighten the mood. "Am I the only one not getting any action here?"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his hot lips to hers. She was shocked but it didn't take long to comply to his wishes. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer to her. She felt him openhis mouth and her tounge was happy to meet his, She finally realized what she was doing and pulled away.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and his face was flushed and he was breathing hard. She was dizzy, but it wasn't because of the bump. Kami he could kiss good  
  
Vegeta shook himself out of his dazed state and looked at her expression. She was as shocked as everyone else in the room was. He smirked, satisfied that he had that effect on her, crossed his arms and walked out of the room.  
  
Krillin was the most shocked of all. He had known the prince all of his life but he had never known him to do domething so unexpected. "What the hell was that?!" Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku, Krillin, Chichi, Bulma, 18, were allsitting in chairs waiting for Vegeta to come back.  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma asked  
  
"Kami only knows." 18 answered  
  
"Well," Goku said "Lets pass some time." He turned to Chichi so how did you get on Vegetasei? I know your not saiyan."  
  
"Well me and Bulma came from Earth. Our fathers came to this planet and brought us with them. Her father is Professor Briefs, head of the scientific study department. My father is the head of training a small group of elite warriors. We were put here and we were all forced to work." She sighed. "They." she started to cry silently.  
  
"It's okay Chi." Bulma had gotten better and tried to console her friend. "Chi went through a lot of harassment from soldiers and she was picked on and almost raped."  
  
"What did that?!" Goku demanded  
  
"It was some palace guard named Yamucha I think."  
  
"I'll kill him," Goku said with dead seriousness.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. We got him good." Her and Chichi laughed.  
  
"What did you do?" 18 questioned.  
  
"Well, we put a sort of super super super glue on his bath towel" She wiped the laughter tears away from her eyes. "You could hear him scream in the next city." Her and Chichi laughed until they were both on the floor. Bulma had fallen out of her bed of course.  
  
"So 18, what about you?" Krillin asked. She blushed when Krillin looked at her. What's wrong with me, she asked herself. I never blush.  
  
"I traveled, I landed, the end." She said bluntly.  
  
"Lovely stories, all of you." Vegeta walked into the room and looked at Bulma. Bulma slowly got up and sat herself on the bed.  
  
"So nice of you to join us." She tried to be sarcastic. It wasn't working. She brightened at an idea. "Sit down and tell us about this amulet."  
  
"I prefer to stand woman." He crossed his arms. "Nobody knows where the amulet came from. We do know that the Tsufarins put it here though. It's on the planet somewhere. There really is no one that knows where it is. We killed Zarbon after the incident so he's out of the question. There's a map. If we find the map, we find the amulet. Were looking for the map at the moment. We do have a photocopy though. I know where one half of the map is and that represents one half of the amulet."  
  
"Why can't you find it then? Shouldn't one lead you to the other." Chichi asked.  
  
"It doesn't work that way darling." Goku answered.  
  
Vegeta continued, "I also know that there are 4 people that have the birthmark. Two are good two are bad. The two that are good have almost identical birthmarks and it is the same with the bad but a good and a bad have completely different birth marks. The weird thing is both different maps lead you to the same place. The couples that have the same birth mark are soul mates. So whoever has the other half is the others' soul mate. I don't know where the other half is." He shrugged.  
  
"Well where is the one half that you know of?" Bulma asked  
  
"Well I'm not telling."  
  
"Do you know what the other half looks like?"  
  
"Kami, you ask a lot of questions. Yes, it's on the photo copy."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Fine if it makes you happy." He opened a long container. He pulled out the copy and opened it. She looked at it and froze.  
  
"Oh My Kami, I have a birth mark just like that." *gasp*  
  
Vegeta smirked "Me too"  
  
  
  
"Guess what dear, we know who our competitors are now. Looks like we have to kill them. I wanted to have fun with the short, muscled one." A female voice said.  
  
"You'll get your time. We know that we have the other two birthmarks now all we have to do is get to the amulet before they do and the dragons will be ours. Evil will rule again!!!!!" He smiled grimly. He turned to look at the woman who smiled evilly.  
  
"Kill them" 


	5. A Real Good Time

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does (If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
. = thoughts  
  
"." = speaking  
  
Lemon Warning!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A real good time  
  
Everybody gaped in awe at the shocking results of this unfortunate predicament. Bulma was the most shocked of all and could do nothing but look at him.  
  
So this is my soul mate. This is the guy that I'm supposed to spend eternity with. This evil, conniving, midget brained, sadistic, gorgeous bastard is her true love? Nooooo, I did not come to Vegetasei out of my own free will, and I sure as hell didn't come to come to marry him. She looked at him and he was looking at her intently.  
  
So this weakling woman was his soul mate. He smirked Not if he had anything to do with it. I'll just use that insignificant human to get the amulet and I'll think of some way to get out of it. I always do. Maybe I'll have some fun with her before I drop her.  
  
Why me?! The bad thing is I think that I'm falling in love with him. That's horrible. I love a monster who I know doesn't love me because he doesn't have a bit of congeniality in his body. I will not let him know that I love him but in the long run, I'll be denying myself. I'm so confused. She ran out of the room crying and Chichi went to comfort her.  
  
They (Goku, Chichi etc.) had been watching the whole time in total shock of what was happening. Goku had been holding Chichi closely finally realizing that he had fallen in love with her and that no matter what had happened to her he would always. He had pulled her close and she tensed but just as quickly she relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder but was still worried about her friend.  
  
Krillin and 18, thinking that Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta needed their privacy, left as soon as they knew that they would be alright. This whole ordeal had made everyone realize how much their partners meant to them. 18 and Krillin went off by themselves to have some time "alone".  
  
  
  
Krillin and 18 flew around until they found a good place to be alone. Because of the dirtiness of their surroundings, they had to fly to the next city. They flew to a secluded spot that only a few people knew about. It was hidden between two mountains.  
  
This place is beautiful. It would be like him to know about a place like this. 18 thought.  
  
There was a clear lake with cattails around it. There was grass around the place and flowers spotted the ground in a beautiful array of colors. The sunlight shone down on the place making it look like heaven. The place had a few trees and the sounds of crickets filled the air.  
  
She looked at Krillin and she realized that he had been looking at her the whole time, taking in her features.  
  
He had noticed that when she was happy, her big beautiful eyes opened as wide as they could and her mouth opened slightly. The things he could do with that mouth. Hey, why wait.  
  
He pulled her head down and kissed her fully on her mouth. It took her by surprise but she quickly responded. He eased his tongue into her mouth. She pulled his head closer to hers and crushed his face to hers trying to get as close as possible.  
  
He chuckled lightly, placed butterfly kisses on her neck, and sucked on her earlobe. She whimpered in pleasure and she tried to unbutton his shirt. He caught her hands in his and he picked her up and flew her closer to the lake. He laid her down on the grass, she squirmed under his gaze, and he took in her presence.  
  
He kissed her deeply again and he unbuttoned her shirt. She was wearing a lacy red bra and he almost drooled in anticipation. She waited patiently for him to continue and when he didn't she unbuttoned her bra and then looked to see what his reaction would be.  
  
He looked at her and took off all of his clothes. This made her get wetter with every article of clothing. Soon he was naked and he was looking at her with love and lust in his eyes.  
  
He looked at the prize that waited him. He smiled and he bent his head down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped at the invasion of his hot mouth on her skin. She moaned loudly and she felt herself getting wet. He got himself in a more comfortable position; between her legs. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt his hard stomach between her thighs. He continued his exquisite torture by kneading one breast and sucking on the other. Then he'd give equal attention to the other.  
  
Her mind was in a whirlpool of frenzy. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life. The only other lover she had had never wanted to give pleasure, he only sought to receive it. She arched her back as she felt Krillin's tongue on her breast.  
  
He trailed a path from her breasts down to her navel and swirled his tongue around her bellybutton. She was disappointed at his desertion of her breasts and grabbed them herself to appeal. Then she felt his tongue brush over the top of one thigh.  
  
"Krillin, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Open wider" He growled.  
  
He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. He lightly flicked his tongue out to taste her exposed skin.  
  
She released her breasts to grab at the grass, trying to ground herself against the unbearable eroticism of his command. She felt his hot moist breath, the touch of his lips on the inside of her thigh, then higher, until he was there, kissing her, nuzzling her femininity. In anticipation, she lifted her hips higher to offer herself to him completely.  
  
She felt the bold strike of his tongue, then the seeking press of his lips before he found what he wanted and treated her to another, more gentle but twice as erotic. She ground herself against his face and sobbed as she felt herself coming.  
  
"Oh Kami." Her silent moans had turned into screams and she was screaming his name as he was assaulting her with his tongue. Her orgasm came and he finished lapping up the rest of her abundant juices.  
  
He moved over her and kissed her while looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Wrap your legs around me my love. That's it now hold me tight."  
  
He eased himself into her and marveled at how tight she was. He pushed in until he'd gotten himself completely imbedded within her. They looked into each other's eyes and finally they realized who their soul mates were. He started to move slowly within her but her warmth, tightness, and wetness had finally gotten to him. She placed her palms on his chest and she arched into what would have been an archer's dream. His muscles rippled and tightened, and then he thrust hard into her with a curse.  
  
18 held on to him, stunned by the shock of pleasure as he filled her. He tangled his fingers in her blonde hair, locked his mouth onto hers and rode her hard. His chest rubbed against her stiffened nipples, his hips grinding into her with an incredible friction.  
  
She screamed as she climaxed and this one was more exquisite than the other (if that were possible). He kissed her to cover her screams. He felt himself going to that breaking point and he shuddered and groaned loudly emptying his heart, soul, mind, and body into her.  
  
He laid his head against her chest and they fell into a sleep only lovers could share.  
  
Little did they know they were about to be discovered by the wrong people.  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry guys I've had the busiest week. I tried to get it up as soon as possible. This is my first lemon so please review. I know that certain people like different kinds of lemon and I tried to fit it into everybody's needs. So Read and Review. Thanx =D PenMaster 


	6. Who could it be?

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does ( If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
. = thoughts  
  
"." = speaking  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Who could it be?  
  
Bulma had been laying in her bed thinking everything over and she wondered yo herself. What the hell did I do to deserve this She sobbed silently.  
  
Vegeta had been watching from outside and his heart silently went out to her. He had heard every word that she had said.  
  
How in Kami's name can I hear her, when she hasn't said anything? Oh I guess this is the side effect of this whole soulmate thing. Well the dragons can do anything, and I sure as hell don't want to be stuck with her for the rest of my life.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma shot up. "Where are you, I can hear you but I can't see you. Never mind just stay away anyway."  
  
"Who in the hell are you telling to stay away? I am the prince of this planet and as soon as we get back I will be king." he smirked.  
  
"Bull crap!!! You're too weak and this stupid planet smells like shit anyways." she smiled sarcastically "So guess what, IF you beat the king you'll be the king of planet shit of the shit galaxy and you'll live in Palace Shit with shitty guards and..." She stopped she looked at him and she could tell by his look that she had gone to far.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my planet again or else I'll make you suffer so much that you'd wish that you live inside this "Shit Planet!!!!!" He huffed and walked off.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!!!" but he was already gone. "I'll do something to make it up to him"  
  
Chichi walked in. "Guess what, Goku knows where the amulet is!!!!!!"  
  
"Finally I can get away from him." So he won't hurt me anymore  
  
"So let's find Veggie-head and go!!!" Chichi pulled her out of bed.  
  
They ran out of the door and they bumped into someone.  
  
"Can we hep you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Are you Bulma the Chosen one?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" She snapped.  
  
"No I don't but you've got a major problem on your hands." The woman had a lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh really," She looked at Chichi and laughed "and what might that be?"  
  
"She pulled out some rope." Me Bitch"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me where it is!!!!" Yamucha said to Krillin"  
  
"Never, you sadistic bastard!!!!" Krillin spat in his face. Krillin was bound to a wall and there fore couldn't kill Yamucha. They were  
  
"Fine whatever you say."  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Krillin screamed asYamucha punched him in the face, HARD!!! Yamucha had gotten some outside training and was almost as strong as 18. He was an outsider and had landed here as a baby. He was raised by a nice family until he was 7 then he ran away and had been alone every since.  
  
Krillin's nose was broken and he spat blood at Yamucha.  
  
"Wanna try again shorty, or should I call you nosey." Yamucha laughed evelly.  
  
"Whereth eightheen?" He shook off the pain, wanting to know about his love.  
  
"Somewhere where you'll never get to her." He had flung her into a bottemless pit filled with unmentionable thngs.  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
"Naw, I doubt it." He smiled and crossed his arms "You have to get loose first. Now tell me WHERE IS THE AMULET??!!! Me and Marron have to get to it NOW!!!!  
  
"You'll have to pry the information from my cold daed lips. I don't know where it is anyway."  
  
"Wrong answer." Yamucha powered up.  
  
Krillin braced himself.  
  
"You try it and I'll kill you myself." Vegeta had been curious to where they were and had followed his scent here.  
  
"Yeah, right Vegetable ass!!! I've already got your bitch and Goku's. They're with 18."  
  
"Oh hell no!!! Prepare to die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the pit...  
  
"Hey Chichi, Is that 18 I hear." She grabbed for Chichi.  
  
"Yeah I think so." The pit was dark, damp and smelly. It seemed like a maze. Maybe something from greek mythology like the labyrinth.  
  
They went towards the sound and heard some footsteps. They were prepared for anything. They stepped lightly and went into one of the corridores. Then they saw a woman ahead.  
  
"18!!" They yelled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We're so glad to see you.!!"  
  
"Shhhh. We're not the only ones here!!!She clamped her hands over Chichi and Bulma's mouth.  
  
Then they saw it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry it took so long. finals have een coming up and tests and grades. AHHH stress. Thank you for the reviews, they make me feel special. Tell me what to work on because I know that this was a suck chapter but I'm a little rusty and I'll try to get better.  
  
Thanx. =D PenMaster 


	7. A/N

Hey, readers I've been outta town for about a week and a half and now I've got to study for bunches to tests so I'll be updating sometime next week. But remember, for every 5 reviews I get I'll write another chapter so if I get 30 or 35 by the time I start writing I'll write two chapters consecutively. ; P  
  
Thanx PenMaster =D 


	8. IT

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does ( If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
… = thoughts  
  
"…" = speaking  
  
Chapter 6  
  
IT  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Bulma whispered to 18.  
  
"You think I'd know?" 18 stated.  
  
IT stepped from the dark, murky shadows. It had one eye and where the other was supposed to be there was a bright red ball of nothingness. It looked horrible and disgusting. An Oozaru to be exact. There was an artificial moon that was placed there. (A/N How? The same way that they did it in the episodes I guess ::shrugs::) It was inching closer to them. The light could be seen everywhere in the maze.  
  
"What the hell!?" Bulma whispered nervously  
  
"I was thinking the same thing" Chichi was bolted to the ground with fear.  
  
"Stop thinking and start running!!!!!" 18 yelled.  
  
They ran as fast as they could away from the monster. They ran through a maze of corridores and dead ends and they barely had enough time to turn around and fix their mistakes. They thought they saw light and ran towards it. They got to the other end but it happened to be the middle of the maze.  
  
In the middle of the maze there was a table with a candle, and there were pictures above the doorways. There were doors everywhere. (A/N think of an asterik. * it was like a star, sorta.) You could hear it coming but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere and they didn't know which door to turn to.  
  
"Maybe the pictures on the doors will tell us something." Bulma suggested nervously.  
  
"Stop yappin' and start reading." Chichi yelled.  
  
Bulma quickly started to read the pictures.  
  
"From the looks of it, it looks like we were destined to be here. There are 3 girls and the monster..." she looked and turned simultaneously recalling their previous encounters.  
  
"Look stop talking so damn much. It's probably lost or something. I hope that's why it's not here by now." 18 yelled "Just tell us how to get out of here."  
  
"Well it doesn't really say, it just says that something is under the table." There was a picture of a table and some sort of light glowing from under it.  
  
18 ran to the table and looked under it. "Bulma I think you'd better come and look at this."  
  
Bulma ran to the table and flipped it over. There was a jewel that was brightly glowing.  
  
"Is this the 1st part of the Dragon's eye?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Yamucha sparred for sometime. Vegeta of course wound up kicking the weaker being's scrawny ass. Vegeta held him 3 feet above the ground by his neck and Yamucha was grabbing at the Prince's hand to try to ease his hold.  
  
Kakkarot had taken Krillin's chains off and Krillin sagged to the floor.  
  
"Now, where are they?" Kakkarot yelled. Kakkarot had found out where Vegeta was by following his Ki.  
  
"I'll never tell." he croaked.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta smirked "We'll do it your way." He squeezed Yamucha's neck harder until he couldn't breathe. "Now, Will you tell me?"  
  
Yamucha was turning blue. He nodded his head vigorously.  
  
Vegeta released his hold and dropped him onto the ground. "Don't even think about running weakling. I'm still faster than you."  
  
Krillin had regained most of his strength and he was standing with his arms folded Kakkarot was by his side. Yamucha told them where they were.  
  
"If you're wrong I will find you and slowly rip out your guts."  
  
They flew off.  
  
Before they could get there though, all he could hear ws Bulma's scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry guys I'm sick with the flu and I was ordered to stay in bed but hey the computer is in my room :) Keep reviewing.  
  
PenMaster =D 


	9. The Amulet

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does ( If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
… = thoughts  
  
"…" = speaking  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Amulet  
  
"Was that Bulma?" Vegeta said.  
  
"What are you talking about I didn't hear anything."  
  
Kakkarot and Krillin then heard their mates' screams in their head.  
  
"That was Chichi"  
  
"That was 18. What the hell?"  
  
"It means you're mated. Don't you know anything about your culture's history? When you're mated you can hear your mates' voices and weird shit like that."  
  
"Well they could be in trouble so let's find them and help." Kakkarot stated. They sped up and headed towards the Forbidden Labyrinth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was coming towards then slowly but steadily. They were screaming and they heard their mate's voices in their heads. But the girls' knew what that meant. They had done their research.  
  
It was frothing from the mouth and the monster was so close that they could actually feel some of its hot smelly breath on their faces.  
  
Hurry up Vegeta Bulma thought.  
  
What do you mean hurry up I'm right above you  
  
They burst through the top of the ceiling and they crashed down onto the monster. The monster shook them off of him and charged at the newcomers.  
  
"Well It's about damn time you got here" 18 yelled.  
  
Krillin smiled. At least you're happy to see me  
  
Yeah I guess so. Be careful Ok?  
  
Awww you know me  
  
Kakkarot had climbed on the monster and was riding it like a horse and the monster was trying to buck him off.  
  
"Yeehaw!!!" Kakkarot yelled.  
  
"Stop horsing around." Vegeta yelled.  
  
The monster finally realized what the hell he was doing and he then tried to pluck Kakkarot from his back. Kakkarot jumped down and bowed.  
  
The girls clapped. They knew that the guys were only playing around with the monster and that they could kill it at any moment.  
  
Vegeta powered up, threw a ki blast at the monster, and hit its tail cutting it off. The monster shriveled down to an old naked wrinkled guy on the ground.  
  
"Thank you" He whispered before finally passing away.  
  
"He must have been that thing so long that it started killing him slowly from the inside out. I think you did him a favor by killing him." Bulma stated.  
  
"Hmph. What's in your hand?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Oh. It's the 1st part of the amulet." Bulma handed it to Krillin.  
  
She recalled the whole story to them and pointed out the pictures and things.  
  
"The pictures on the walls must have been the other part of the map." Kakkarot stated. He had been holding Chichi very tightly against his chest and she nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah I guess It was. But why would someone hid it here?" Chi asked.  
  
Well I guess that was because of the monster. The Tsufarins probably thought that no one could kill the monster and the people that could either had to have had the power of good on their side or the power of evil. So they would have had to been one of the couples." Vegeta explained.  
  
"So they set that old man up as a guardian for this amulet?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. That means that he's been alive for thousands of years. All he's been doing is guarding the amulet and killing and chasing people." Chichi clarified.  
  
"I bet he's glad he died" 18 declared.  
  
"So now what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I guess we have to find the other piece. At least we have the map to find it." Kakkarot stated.  
  
"Well you're wrong on both accounts. You can't find the other piece because I have the other map." Yamucha and Marron were standing side by side and Yamucha had the map in a cylinder like container.  
  
"You stole it from us!!!" Kakkarot threw a blast at them but Marron had a force field around them. (In this story, Marron is just another person and she's a sorceress)  
  
"You don't think we're that stupid do you?" Marron spat.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth to that question?" Chi asked with deathly calm. Kakkarot rubbed her back to calm her down.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter because we know exactly where it is and we've already got people looking for it." Marron said.  
  
"Now just give up and give us the other piece. And we might let you die slowly."  
  
Vegeta stared at Yamucha "Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
  
  
A/N Thank you for all of the reviews. ::sob:: I was so happy when I got up and read my reviews. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for caring about me =) Keep reviewing. P.S read my other story Mail Order Bulma.  
  
PenMaster =D 


	10. consequences

Dragon's Eyes  
  
A/N: I don't own Dragonball Z: Akira Toriyama does ( If I did, I would've made Vegeta for myself)  
  
… = thoughts  
  
"…" = speaking  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Consequences  
  
Yamucha looked at Vegeta carefully. He was trying to figure out what Vegeta was going to do. What am I thinking? I'm Yamucha, I'm not afraid of anyone, especially pencil-dick.  
  
"Kakkarot, get everyone out of here…NOW!! This isn't going to be pretty. Bulma walked over to him.  
  
"Please don't get hurt. I know we're mated and I do care about you so please be careful. She hugged him and he turned around and kissed her passionately. Every one looked on in amazement.  
  
"Oh cut the mushy shit. Come here so I can kick your ass."  
  
Vegeta looked at him with one brow raised. "Such strong words for one so weak" He crossed his arms and smirked. Kakkarot took that as his queue to leave…quickly.  
  
Marron, Get out of here as quickly as possible. It's not like he can kill me anyway. He needs me. Just to give you something to do… go after Bulma and her friends and kill them. Marron smiled and flew through the opening that Vegeta had made.  
  
Vegeta looked at the other warrior and chuckled. "Let's do this."  
  
  
  
Everyone was trying to get away like Vegeta said and started to fly towards the Valley of Serenity. This is where the fairy, Queen Katherine lived. She was the one that practically knew how to get the amulet if you had the materials. They flew up to a giant weeping willow in the middle of the valley. They were looking around when they heard a voice that was seemingly coming from the tree.  
  
"You don't have the other key but the one who does isn't far behind you." A small lady with long thick red hair suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
"But we didn't even ask…" Bulma started.  
  
"I know but that's just me. I'm supposed to know these things or else why wouldn't you have come to me. You do know that Bulma and Vegeta are the good key couple and Yamucha and Marron are the evil key couple. When you get the other key go into the middle of The four falls and float a couple of inches above the water."  
  
"Isn't there something that we're supposed to say?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You'll know." Katherine smiled.  
  
  
  
They were both breathing hard and Yamucha had thoroughly gotten his ass kicked.  
  
"You can't kill me Vegeta, you need me."  
  
"Why in the hell would I need you." He powered up.  
  
"Because you can't activate the spell that gets the amulet without me and Marron"  
  
  
  
Hey, thanx all. I'm so tired. I'm sorry for being so late but my surgery is coming up so I have to rest. But I don't care what everyone else says so I'll be updating more often because I need something to do while I'm in recovery. I will review again after I reach.60 reviews. Thank you all so much. Pray for me.  
  
PenMaster =D 


End file.
